The Unknown Titans Stories I: The Creature
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: A simple road trip, is now life or death for the Teen Titans. Based off the movie Jeepers Creepers 2 but in a Teen Titan style verison. Rated T for violence and langauge.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

The Creature

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

I don't own Jeepers Creepers

(If I did, I be Rich)

Copyright 2006

* * *

Chapter 1: The Trip

* * *

"That's the last one!" shouted Cyborg after stuffing the suitcase into trunk of the T-Car. They were packing for a cross country trip. After defeating The Brotherhood of Evil, they need a vacation.

The made sure everything was ok. Cyborg fixed the T-Car, Kid Flash would watch the city for them, they checked to see if everything was fixed and up to date in the tower, and made sure everyone had what they wanted.

"Come on!" said Cyborg, "Our first stop is Las Vegas, and I want to get there by the end of the week!"

"I'm coming!" said Beast Boy, "I had to make sure everything of my mine is safe."

"Should be fine," said Raven appearing, "None of your stuff is worth stealing."

Beast Boy glared at her, but then turned to Cyborg and said, "Can I…"

"You're not driving the T-Car!" said Cyborg, "Remember last time?"

"Wasn't mine fault," said Beast Boy, "Cinderblock just popped out of nowhere and surprised me!"

"Wait!" said Starfire flying over, "I have one last bag!"

Cyborg looked in it. It was full of mustard and her shirts. Cyborg looked at her, "Is this the last one?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"You said that last time," said Cyborg stuffing it in, "Where is Robin?"

"Right here," said Robin running over, "You made sure Kid Flash was sure on everything."

"Enough excuses," said Cyborg, "Let's just get moving! I'm tried of waiting."

"Maybe we should get someone else to watch the city," said Robin.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Cyborg, "Everything will be fine! Let's get going!"

After leaving the city behind them, Starfire said, "I forgot my other bag!"

"I'm not turning around!" said Cyborg.

After 2 hours, Beast Boy asked, "Could you play the radio? This is getting boring."

Cyborg turned it on; a song called I Will Survive came on.

"Hate it," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned the channel again, Vacation turned on.

"Hate it," said Beast Boy, "Can't we play one of my CDs?"

"You music sucks," said Cyborg, "How about mine?"

"No way!" said Robin, "Your music stinks more than Beast Boy's does. Put mine in!"

"I hate to be not nice," said Starfire, "I really don't like your's either. Put mine in!"

"Please don't!" begged Beast Boy, "I can't stand Pop music!"

"Well," said Cyborg, "I can't stand your Rock music, my Techno is better than your's, Starfire's Pop, and Robin's Rap."

All of a sudden everyone was auguring about the other's taste in music, except Raven.

"This is pointless," said Raven, "Why did I even agree on this trip?"

Then there was a huge sound of popping. The car did a spin and halted to a stop.

"What the hell?" said Robin, "What the world was that?"

Cyborg out and took a look around. He bend down and looked at one of tires. It was flat. In fact, all of them were flat.

"We have flat **tires**," said Cyborg, "All of them are flat."

"How can we have all of tires at the same time?" said Raven getting out along with everyone else.

"Maybe there were some spike strips we hit?" said Beast Boy.

"In the middle of nowhere?" said Robin.

"Just a guess," said Beast Boy.

"What's weirder is what's in the tires," said Cyborg pulling some things out and showing them the Robin, "Looks like some kind of small spiked disks to me."

"What ever it is," said Robin, "It probably popped our tires. Where are the spares?"

"Didn't have enough room," said Cyborg, "Starfire's bags made it so we couldn't fit any spares, and even if there was enough room, I wouldn't think we need 4 tires."

"What about contacting Titans East?" said Starfire, "Maybe they could help?"

"Our com links are still broken," said Cyborg, "We can't even call for help. I should of fixed that."

"So we are stranded out here?" said Beast Boy, "With someone or something?'

"What do you mean?" said Robin.

"I think someone popped our tires on purpose," said Beast Boy, "And now we out here with them."

"We could take them or whatever it is," said Robin.

"Actually," said Beast Boy, "I not sure, butI thinkwe're in deep trouble."

* * *

**Author Note**: Just like Jeepers Creeper 2. This is going to get bad for them.

I thought of something like this would be interesting. If you found something I should improve on, like fixing plot hole or what ever, tell me. I want to know everything I can fix, except spelling or grammar. I know I suck at that and that I missed things like that easily.

Terra isgoingtoappear. Also, Billy Numerous will be in it. Expect these two to make an appearance.

Next To Come: The Village


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

Chapter 2: The Village

* * *

"There's got to be a town out here!" said Robin.

"According to my map system there should be one up ahead," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy kept looking over his shoulder, he felt something was following them or watching. But every time he looked, there wasn't anything at all.

"See something?" said Starfire to Beast Boy know noticed he kept looking back.

"No," said Beast Boy, "Nothing at all."

"There is nothing out there," said Raven, "If there was, I could sense it."

"Whoa," said Cyborg stopping, "What happened to that?"

In font of them was school bus. Well, at least what was left of it. It had flipped over onto it sided, it looked like it had burst into flames when it did, and it looked liked a something ripped through the steel top of the bus.

"What happened?" said Robin, "Who could of done this?"

"I think it the same thing that popped the wheels of our car," said Beast Boy.

"But if it could do this," said Starfire, "Why didn't whatever it was do that to us?"

"Well," Cyborg, "A bus is must more strong and durable than the T-Car unfortunately."

"Wait minute," said Raven, "How do we know if this wasn't an accident?"

"What?" said Beast Boy, "Doesn't the rip top of the bus rule out accident to you?"

"It's like the film we rented," said Starfire.

"Things in the movies don't exist," said Raven, "They're not real."

"Well," said Beast Boy, "This looks real enough to me."

"I think we should keep moving," said Robin, "How far is the town Cyborg?"

"Its right up there!" said Cyborg pointing ahead. They could mange out a clearing of a town in the distance.

"Maybe someone saw this happening?" said Starfire referring to the bus.

"I don't know," said Raven, "But let's just get there."

It took them about 10 minutes to reach the town. The town was pretty small. It had 3 houses, one store, and a post office. Also, the whole town was in the shadow of a mountain.

"Welcome to Pike Town," said a man greeting the titans, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" said Beast Boy shocked, "We're the Teen Titans!"

"Never heard of them," said the man, "We don't get much info out here. The mountains infer with radios and cell phone signals, so we don't get much news."

"Still," said Beast Boy, "You never heard of us?"

"No," said the man, "The only real way we get news is this blond girl who keeps coming each summer."

"A blond girl?" said Raven.

"Yeah," said the man, "She is here and she from Jump City. Been there?"

"We live there," said Cyborg.

"She's over by the town's diamond mine," said the man, "She always has an interest in the mine."

"You know," said Beast Boy, "Maybe she can help, she's from the same city, and maybe she can give us a ride back to the city."

"Maybe," said Robin, "Who knows, let's just go see."

They followed the path up to mine area; there were a few people there. Including the blond girl watching the workers.

"Excuse me," said Beast Boy, "You help us? We are stranded out here and…"

The girl turned around. Both her and beast Boy gasped. It was Terra.

"Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"Would you stop calling me that?" said Terra (Remember, this takes place after the series ending, and Terra doesn't remember a single thing), "How did you find me?"

"See guys!" said Beast Boy, "There's Terra!"

"Glorious!" said Starfire, "Our friend is unstoned!"

"Do I know you?" said Terra confused.

"You don't remember us?" said Starfire.

"Should I?" said Terra.

"No," said Raven.

"Raven!" said Beast Boy, "She's our friend!"

"She betray us," said Raven, "And she only came to our side because she had no other choice."

"I feel like missed something," said Terra frowning.

All of sudden, a bunch a workers came running over.

"We need help!" said a miner, "A bunch of people are stealing the diamonds."

"We can help!" said Beast Boy, "We are heroes!"

"Fine," said the man, "Over there!"

The Titans ran over to where the man pointed. They saw not a few; bunch a ton of people in red cloths, shades, and a division sign.

"Billy Numerous?" said Beast Boy, "Wasn't he frozen?"

"The Titans out here?" said one of Billy Numerous, "Can't ever a great break from you?"

"I same some time," said Raven, "You'll never break."

After the fight, someone volunteer to take Billy to prison in the closes town, Cyborg went with them to contact Titans East for help, while everyone else waited in the town.

"Did someone notice that this story fast forward through the good part?" said Robin.

* * *

Author Note: Terra is important in this story, also this is the last Cyborg period, I'll tell why in a future chapter.

I know people are reading this story, I could use a review to know that people actually read this story.

Next Chapter????


	3. Chapter 3: Nightfall

**Chapter 3: Nightfall**

* * *

"I still don't know who you are," said Terra. Beast Boy had been trying got convince Terra she was a titan the whole day, but no luck. That was frustrating him.

"Maybe it would be for the better," said Raven to Robin, "You know, incase Slade comes back and tries to convince her, maybe if we leave her alone and she doesn't remember, the whole thing wouldn't repeat again."

"I don't know," said Robin, "If Beast Boy does mange to convince her, we can bring her back for secret training, so Slade wouldn't know."

"That wouldn't work," said Raven, "Slade finds out things no matter what we do to hide them."

"Wait a minute," said Terra, "The name, Slade. I think I remember someone named that."

"Of all the things to remember," said Beast Boy, "Why his name?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mine. A bunch of workers are putting things away. Unknown to them, something is watching.

"Almost done," said worker 1, "Just need to put these pick axes away."

The lights then went dark. A few men gasped, but they stopped. What was to be scared about? The lights are out, big deal.

"I can't see a thing!" shouted worker 2, "What the fk happened?"

"You don't need to swear like that," said worker 3, "Here, I have a road flare. I'll the place up."

"Why do you have a road flare?" said worker 1.

"I feel safe having one around," said worker 3. He then set it off. The light filled the field. Worker 3 smiled, then all of sudden, something grabbed him by the shoulders pulled him away.

"What happened?" said worker 2.

"Where the light g…" said worker 1. But he didn't finish. He carried away by the same thing.

The last worker saw this and said, "Shit. Holy crap! What the was that?"

He then took off running for the town. Lucky for him, he would be fine, unlike his co-workers.

* * *

"We are most happy for letting us stay here for the night," said Starfire.

"Sure," said a teen, "No problem. Not much goes on here. Except for the disappearances going on."

"Disappearances?" said Robin.

"Yeah," said Terra, "A bunch of people gone missing within the last 21 days."

"21 days?" said Beast Boy, "Reminds me on that movie, Jeepers Creatures (Can't use the real name). That creature would come alive for 23 days every 23 years and hunt its prey, then after the 23 days, it would disappear for another 23 years."

"Things like that don't happen," said Raven, 'This is reality, movies aren't real."

"You so sure about that?" said the teen, "This always happens every 23 years according to the town elders."

"Nonsense," said Raven, "This is story is just bullst."

A worker burst into the room panting hard. "Creature!" he said, "It attacked the workers!"

"No really," said the teen, "What happened?"

All of sudden, the thing smashed through the room and landed in the middle of the room. Everyone screamed.

"What was that?" said a woman walking into the room. When saw the creature, she screamed. The thing dove at her, grabbed her, and pulled through the roof of the house. Then it disappeared into the night.

Everyone looked at each other. They screamed even louder. They all burst outside. The thing had gone.

"What the hell?" said the teen, "Is that proof for you?"

"Made me a believer," said Terra.

"I couldn't sense it," said Raven, "I can feel when something is coming our way by its heartbeat. I didn't sense a heartbeat."

"I don't think that thing has a heart," said Beast Boy, "It's like the movie! The creature is after it victims it wants, and will not rest until it… does what ever to it! It's after us; we're not next on the menu! We're going to die!"

"Think positive," said Robin.

"We'll die quickly!" said Beast Boy, "Was that any better?"

"We got to get out of here!" said the teen.

"Very fast too," said Starfire, "Look!" She was pointing toward the sky. The thing was flying at them fast. Everyone was scared.

"This is pointless," said Raven, "I'll stop it." She started to chant then all of sudden, her powers failed on her.

"What?" said Raven surprised.

"Not now!" said Beast Boy dragging her, "We got to take cover!"

Everyone was running fast, but the creature was gaining on them.

"What's going on?" said a voice. It was the same man, the titans meet on the way in.

"What the f…" said the man, but he didn't finish. The creature grabbed him, and they vanished out of sight. Everyone was still running.

"We're we going?" said Starfire.

"Over here!" said the worker, "I been fixing this old bus I got in an auction!"

Everyone followed the man to his house. In the front of the drive was a bus. It looked in good condition.

The worker jumped into front seat, "All aboard! Next stop. Anyway where but here."

All everyone took a seat, and the worker backed out of the drive and sped off out of the town.

"I'm sitting on something weird," said Beast Boy complained.

"Oh," said the worker, "That probably be one of my guns. I kept my whole gun collection in here and with extra bullets. It's my hobby."

"These may help," said Terra pulling up a shot gun, "We can use these for defense for us."

"But we can fight it off," said Beast Boy, "Right?"

"I don't think so," said Raven, "My powers won't work for some reason. I think the thing is affecting them."

"My powers work with emotions," said Starfire, "But I'm too scared to us them, so they don't work."

"And for some reason too," said Beast Boy, "I can't change. This creature is affecting them some how."

Terra toss Beast Boy a elephant gun, "You might need some defense. Hope you know how to fire a rifle."

"I tried one once," said Beast Boy, "Didn't turned out good. Trust me on this. It was a pretty thing on what happened."

"I can believe you," said Raven picking up a pistol, "I can believe you in anything about messing up."

Beast boy glared at her, but stopped and looked over the gun. Robin grabbed a hunting rifle. "You hunt?" said Robin.

"No," said the worker, "I told you. I collect guns. What are you? Deaf?"

Terra handed Starfire a harpoon gun, but Starfire refused. "I don't believe in such violence caused by these guns."

The teen picked up a revolver and loaded it. "This is going to be one long night."

The worker looked into the side window. The thing was flying after them. It was catching up quick.

"Hope you are ready for this," said the worker.

"I'm not!" said Beast boy trying to aline the gun with his shoulder.

"Well," said the worker, "Too bad."

"Get ready," said Robin, "Titans go!"

* * *

**Author Notice**: Get ready, here comes a fire wild fight. Just to let you know, someone is going to die. Get ready for all this in the next chapter.

I have a question for all people reading this story, should I make this a series? You know, a series of the unknown. If yes, I'll continue the road trip with the surviving titans and they meet up with some more strange beings. Just a question.

* * *

**The Next To Come**: The Night of the Creeper 


	4. Chapter 4: The Night of the Creeper

**Chapter 4: Night of the Creeper**

**

* * *

**

The creature dove at the bus. It rammed it hard. The bus bended onto one side of its wheels, but back down quickly.

"Shoot it!" said the worker.

"What do you think we are doing back here?" said Beast Boy, "Having a tea party with gun fire?"

The creature dove at the bus. The worker sent the bus into a spin. The creature missed by inches. But it really did scratch the bus. It left an inch mark in it.

"This is frickin crazy!" said the teen.

"What made you think that?" said Raven.

Robin took aimed at the creature and fired 2 shots off at the thing. Missed both times.

"That was a lousy shot," said Terra taking aim with the harpoon gun and firing. The shot hit it directly in the chest. The creature dropped to the ground and filled down the road.

"Show off," said Robin.

"I just have a better aim than you," said Terra.

"I have a great aim!" said Robin, "It's just that I'm not use to using guns!"

"This is a hell of a night," said Beast Boy.

"It could be worse," said Starfire.

"How?" said Beast Boy.

"I come from a place of war," said Starfire, "This isn't a problem compared to many other things that happened."

"Anyways," said Robin, "The thing is dead, that is all that matters."

"Actually," said the miner (changing worker to miner now), "It's com…"

All of a sudden the thing burst through the steel side of the bus.

"What the f…" said Robin. But he didn't finished, the thing's claws (it has claws, ok?) drove into his chest. It pulled him right out of the broken side. They could here Robin's screams as it pulled him into the moon's dark ghostly light and vanished out of sight.

"Crap," said Beast Boy, "What the hell? We're so dead! We're going to die!"

"Try to calm down!" said Raven.

"Calm down?" said Beast Boy, "Our leader just got harpooned by the creature claws, dragged into the night, going to get eaten alive, and you say calm down!"

"He's got a point there," said Terra.

"Ah shut up," said Raven, "This is a titans matter. You opinion doesn't matter."

"Oh you bitch!" said Terra angrily, "You are making me so made that I…"

All of a sudden, a rock hit Raven in the face. It left a big mark and bruise on her face.

"What the hell?" said Raven, "Who threw that?"

Beast Boy looked at Terra. Her eyes were glowing yellow. He then saw a bunch of rocks with a yellow aura around them floating into the bus, and being tossed at Raven. Beast Boy knew what was happening.

"Terra!" said Beast Boy.

"For the last time!" said Terra, "I'm not Terra!"

"But!" said Beast Boy, "You are controlling the earth!"

"Hun?" said Terra confused. She turned around and saw the rocks floating. Then they flew at her.

"Whoa!" said Terra covering her face. When she looked back, the rocks had fallen to the ground.

"No way!" said Terra. But she didn't have time to think what happened. The creature came flying at them.

"It coming back!" said the teen horrified.

The creature flow at them. Everyone dove out of it way. The thing went through the hole it made and out the other side making another hole in the bus.

"Even thou I didn't buy this," said the miner, "I'm paying for this thing because of the surprises it came with it. And I still got 10 more payments on this shit!"

"This isn't a good time to complain!" said Starfire, "Here it comes!"

The creature had turned around and head back towards the bus. But this time, it looked like it had a ton of rage in it, and it was powering it.

"This isn't going to turn out good!" said the teen.

"Everyone!" said Beast Boy, "Aim! Fire!"

The bullets littered the sky as they fired into the night's sky. Then they watch as the thing howl with pain. Then they saw it. The creature burst into flames right before them.

"Someone shot a road flare at it?" said the miner confused.

"Maybe we killed," said Beast Boy, "And when it dies it burst into flames!"

Everyone stared at him in confusing. "It could happened!" he said.

The miner the stopped the bus. Everyone got out of the truck and walked towards the flaming beast.

"You think its dead?" said Terra.

Starfire moved towards it and kicked and jumped back. "It seems dead to me," she said.

"How dead is dead?" said Raven, "Look!" She pointed the creature. It started to rise out of the fire. It looked like it had raised out from the underworld.

Starfire looked in horror. The creature jumped onto still on fire right and dragged away.

She screamed in horror as the thing set her on fire as well when took off.

Everyone ran for the bus, but Beast Boy who was petrified in fear.

"This has to be a dream!" said Beast Boy.

* * *

**Author Note**: Next chapter ends the story, but I have good news. This is going to be a series. The titans, later, will contuine the road trip, but run into more dangers from deadly things next.

The next story will take place as the titans enter Highway 666, based off Supernatural's episode.

Hope you like the story and series

* * *

**Next Chapter**: The Path to Nowhere 


	5. Chapter 5: The Path To Nowhere

**Chapter 5: The Path To Nowhere

* * *

**

Beast Boy ran for the bus. This was crazy. It got Robin and now Starfire. What the hell was happening? Some road trip they were talking. It lead them to the dead zone.

"Let's get moving before it comes back!" said the miner. When everyone boarded, he punched on the gas and they took off.

They drove for an hour and the sun started to come up over the hills. The creature hadn't come back since the last attack.

"I think it going to sleep," said Terra, "Maybe the thing went back to sleep."

"Haven't you seen that movie?" said Beast Boy, "This thing hunts for 23 days! Yesterday was Day 22, we still have 1 day more to survive!"

"Please don't remind me," said the teen.

"We just got to reach the next town," said Raven, "How far is Vegas?"

"Considering we been driving rather fast this whole time," said the miner, "We'll be there in 1 hour."

"Thank God!" said Terra, "We can get help!"

"Or hide there," said Beast Boy, "It is a big city, maybe the thing won't find us in the huge city."

"Who would believe us on being attack by a giant moth like demon?" said the miner.

"Good point," said the teen.

"We'll just hide out there," said Raven, "With no powers, we are sitting ducks."

"And we're almost out of bullets," said Beast Boy.

After the next hour past, the sun was in the sky and they could see the Las Vegas in the clear.

"Viva Las Vegas! Here we are!" said Terra.

They arrived at a hotel/casino and checked in. The bus would go to a mechanic down the street to be fixed, if that was possible.

"I had enough for 2 rooms with 2 beds, and 1 bedroom," said the miner, "After this 23 day period is over, we'll head back to my town."

* * *

Later that night, Beast Boy and the teen had one room, while Terra and Raven had another one.

"No sign of the creature," said the teen looking out the window, "Maybe we out of it range of getting us!"

"I doubt it," said Beast Boy, "It will spend the rest of the night looking for us, before it goes back to sleep."

"Probably," said the teen, "I heading to the downstairs restaurant for some dinner, want to come?"

"I'll stay here," said Beast Boy.

"Ok," said the teen, "Your choice. Just remember, if you get hungry, you had your chance!"

Beast Boy watched has the teen left the room. Then he heard a scream. Beast Boy ran out into the hallway, the teen was gone but blood was everywhere.

"Oh," said Beast Boy, "Dear God. What the hell happened?"

Then he noticed a trail of blood that lead to the girls' room.

"Terra!" said Beast Boy, "Raven!"

He burst into the room, both them were gone, but there was a lot of blood.

"Hell has come," said Beast Boy, "I got to find the miner."

Beast Boy ran back into the hall. A huge shadow filled the hall. Beast Boy looked at the shadow. The creature has returned.

"No," said Beast Boy, "This can't be!"

The creature pulled out the same disks that were in the tires of the T Car. It launched them at Beast Boy, he hitting him in the chest. The pain was horrible. The last thing he saw was the creature heading towards him.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" said a voice, "Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes; he was back in the Titan Tower. Everyone looked worried.

"He's ok," said Raven, "Maybe to many horror movies?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "I guess so."

"Here's alright now?" said another voice familiar voice. Beast Boy turned to the voice. It was Terra.

"Terra?" said Beast Boy, "You Terra?"

"Who else would I be?" said Terra frowning.

"But you were dead! Then alive! But with no memory!" said Beast Boy stammering.

"Dead?" said Terra, "Oh! Don't you remember? I almost killed myself stopping the volcano. I was only a coma, Cyborg brought me back to the tower, remove the Slade uniform, and you don't remember any of that?"

Truth was, no. Beast Boy didn't know. It's like his memory has been erase. He has no memory, but of Terra incased in stone, later free, but memory gone.

But now, after all that has happened. It didn't really matter. Terra was back, she was alive and well. And most importantly, she remembered. But was everything a dream?

"Anyways," said Cyborg, "I'm all set!"

"All set?" said Beast Boy.

"Didn't you remember?" said Robin, "We beat the Brotherhood of Evil and now we are going to take a road trip. Kid Flash will be here soon to watch the city."

"I'm going to pack," said Terra, the rest agreed and left to do as well.

"A road trip!" said beast Boy. He didn't need another one, real or not. He could live without one.

A shadow fell across the room. Beast Boy turned, there was the creature. Beast Boy ran out the room in fright and as soon as he left, the creature disappeared.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Author Note**: That it! Thanks for reading!

Notice the To Be Continued sign at the end of the story. I will make the next part of the story. Be ready, just in one week or more, will be the next story of the Titans road trip.

**Preview of theNext Story of the Series**: The titans are heading down Route 666 or The Dead Road to the people living on it. Ghosts of biker gangs, dangerous soul stealing skeletons, UFOs, and vanishing semi-trucks all live on this route. Prepare for the dangers on the road.

I like to thank the following reviewers, for reviewing once to many times:

Ahmad: My first ever reviewer of my story, thanks!

Terra106: Reviewed once, but that ok.

Strix Moonwing: Ditto

Rocky Wolf: Reviewed all my chapters! Rock on!

TheFuzzyOne1989: Story ended, but that doesn't mean you stop reading this saga.

StarfireK: Actually never reviewed my story, but she listed my story as one of her favorites

Princess Aelita Lyoko" Same as StarfireK, but gets alerts when this story updates, good for you!

That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading my story!

Jordan R. Was Here

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever!


End file.
